Insertion procedure for an IV catheter assembly contains four basic steps: (1) the healthcare worker inserts the needle and catheter together into the patient's vein; (2) after insertion into the vein with the needle point, the catheter is forwarded into the vein of the patient by the healthcare worker pushing the catheter with his or her finger; (3) the healthcare worker withdraws the needle by grasping the hub end (opposite the point end) while at the same time applying pressure to the patient's skin at the insertion site with his or her free hand; and (4) the healthcare worker then tapes the now inserted catheter to the patient's skin and connects the exposed end of the catheter (the catheter hub) to the source of the fluid to be administered into the patient's vein.
The problem is that, immediately after the withdrawal of the needle from the patient's vein, the healthcare worker, who is at this time involved in at least two urgent procedures, must place the exposed needle tip at a nearby location and address the tasks required to accomplish the needle withdrawal. It is at this juncture that the exposed needle tip creates a danger of an accidental needle stick, which, under the circumstances, leaves the healthcare worker vulnerable to the transmission of various dangerous blood-borne pathogens, including AIDS and hepatitis.
Other needle types similarly expose healthcare workers to risks of accidental needle sticks. For example, a doctor administering an injection, using a straight needle, a Huber needle, an epidural needle, etc., may place the used needle on a tray for subsequent disposal by a nurse. For the period between placing the used needle on a tray or a work station to the time it is discarded, the used needle is a potential source for disease transmissions for those that work near or around the needle. Accordingly, all needles should be covered immediately following use to ensure greater worker safety. Ideally, the procedure for covering the needle tip should be passive, self activating, or at least simple to perform. In addition, the device for covering the needle should be reliable and robust.